


I Didn't Expect This Kind of Greeting in A Science Lab

by LAG1995



Series: Darcy is on a Runnaway Soulmate Train [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy falls for Johnny...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Expect This Kind of Greeting in A Science Lab

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of my Soulmate Shuffle collection.

Darcy Lewis had her headphones on jamming out to some nineties music. She didn't care what anyone said Scary Spice never got old. Despite listening to her nineties pop music playlist her day was just as any other day besides having Reid Richards at the tower to help Jane build her rainbow machine. 

She was dancing around making sure Jane did not run out of Pop-Tarts. Pop-Tarts and coffee were the only for of sustence that the absent minded scientist would accept during a science binge. Darcy however did not know how Sue put up with her husband he was even more difficult than Tony and Jane combined and Darcy thought that was impossible.

Darcy noticed that the Pop-Tarts and coffee were going untouched, it seemed Reed was a bad influence on her Astrophysicist.

“Jane eat your Pop-Tarts or I will make Jarvis turn off the science” Darcy threatened pushing the plate closer to the rail thin scientist.

Jane absentmindedly picked up her artificially flavored pastry taking a large bite. Darcy wondered back over to the couch plopping down without really looking. She did not hit the couch cushion though; Darcy landed right into someones lap.

“Hey Sweet Pea I didn't expect this kind of greeting in a science lab” Johnny Storm flirted wrapping his arms around Darcy's slim waist. Darcy's eyes widened, this was so not how she expected to meet her soulmate she also had no expected her soulmate to be Fantastic Four playboy extrordinaire Johnny flippen Storm.

She had always assumed her soulmate would be a cute but awkward science nerd; it was the only reason she had majored in Political Science she thought it was the only science she would be marginally good at. She would have never thought that someone like Johnny Storm would be the only one for her, her last boyfriend had been Ian Boothby for Thor's sake.

“Are you serious I majored in Poly Sci only for my one true soulmate to be Johnny fuckin Storm” Darcy exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air but remaining in flame boy's lap. 

Johnny froze after her exclamation a look that could only be described as utter shock crossing his handsome face. Before he could get the shell shocked look off his face Darcy look to the ceiling.

“Did you get all that on video Jarvis” Darcy asked.

“Yes Ma'am” JARVIS responded.

“Wait...what does Political Science have to do with science labs, and why is a poly sci major an astrophysicist's assistant” Johnny asked his face now looking more confused than shocked as he pulled her deeper into his lap.

“Okay...number one political science was the only science I could major in an take without gettinh squicked out or flunking any math I had to do, and number two I was the only one to sign up for her internship and I got it by default and I am the only one who can get her to eat during science without having to take off my shirt” Darcy rambled forgetting that she was sitting in the man's lap.

“Damn...” was all Johnny had to say as he stared at his girl in awe.

“Yeah but hey have you ever met anyone that gets paid six figures for feeding and watering wayward science geeks” Darcy asked the man running her fingers through his buzzed blonde hair.

“I have now, don't tell my sister you get paid” Johnny said his eyes finally wandering downward to look down her low cut sweater. He felt a hand come up out of no where and hit him in the back of the head.

“Hey! Soulmate or not you look at my face while we are talking. I know my tits are glorious but you'll have to learn to restrain your self hot head” Darcy teased when his head jerked up to look her in the eye.

“What can I say I love everything about you especially our ass in those tight little yoga pants” Johnny punctuated his sentence with by squeezing her ass. Darcy laughed at her horn dog of a soulmate at least she would never be bored.

Darcy leaned over and left a lingering kiss on his steamy cheek purposefully teasing the playboy.

“Oh baby don't tease me lets skip to the fun stuff we can talk about life goals some other time. The science geeks are distracted I think this is the perfect opportunity for some kissy licky” Johnny said eyes begging. Darcy made a dramatic motion of fake pondering before grabbing his face and going in for a searing kiss.


End file.
